Ocean Of Pink
by CherryBlossomPocky
Summary: Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I am a street rat. This my story of how I grew up and became one of the most feared and powerful woman to sail the sea's. SasuxSaku LEMONS/Swearing


Chapter 1

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I am a street rat, I'm 10 years old...I think, I have green eyes and for some reason oddly colored hair taking on a light shade of pink. I live with my best friend Ino. The 2 of us have always been on the street for as long as I can remember, we met 3 years ago when I was doing my usual back ally rounds in search for food behind the taverns when I ran into her.

Hah she was an ugly little thing same age as me with dirty blonde but looked dirty from lack of washing but she had fierce blue eyes, she was wearing nothing more then what looked like an old ragged blanket with holes cut in for arms and held closed by a thin rope.

That was a fun evening we got into a huge fight over a trash can and while we were yelling and punching at one another we didn't notice the owner of the tavern next to us come out with a knife. That man always scared me he wasn't afraid to kill street kids, called them a waste of space.

Well he decided to take a swipe at Ino apparently she has never had a run in with him before and was not expecting a knife so I quickly jumped into action and threw a rock at the dumb oafs face, as he dropped the knife to hold his nose I grabbed Ino and high tailed it out of there.

We ran as fast and hard as we could until we got all the way down to the shipping docks. Panting we looked to one another and burst out laughing, Ino thanked me for saving her skin and then pulled a small tattered bag from behind her that was tied to the rope holding her clothes shut. She pulled out 2 slightly bruised green apples and a pace of stale bread, handing me one apple she ripped the bread in half and handed me some with a large grin on her face.

We sat on the docks eating away at what little we had and laughed we talked till the sun rose the sky filling with colors of oranges and pinks with bits of yellow it was the most beautiful sun rise I had ever seen.

Yes I had seen many before but the only difference was that for once in my short little life I was not alone, I turned to Ino and spoke with a cheery voice "Wanna be my partner in crime?"

"YOU BET!" Ino said loudly and from then on we never parted each others side.

Hah those were good times. Why am I telling you all this stuff? well because well it seems Ino maaaaaay have goofed up a bit in our little plan to steal from the warden that runs the prison. So now I'm currently on the floor staring up at the pig. I'm in biiiig trouble.

Stupid fat ass deserved having all his goods stolen.

The Warden was a mean man by the name of Gato, a short fat man who had a habit of stealing what little money street kids did get by begging and then beating them to an inch of their lives. I also heard he sometimes takes the young girls and sells them off as slaves or worse.

Ino and I have been luck to avoid him and his goons when he decides to go slave hunting. But recently we have grow very angry with his acts so we decided we were gonna teach him a lesson and steal all his precious gold he holds so dear.

"You ready" I asked turning to Ino.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Good, as soon as he leaves for the brothel we climb the barrels and jump down into the kitchen and make our way from there. Got it?"

"Yep, lets just hope that the his goon is asleep like you said." Ino spoke with a little worry in her voice.

"It's Ok I know for a fact that they will all be at the brothel except for that dumb ass guard Toro he's always passed out 5 minutes after they leave from over drinking, stupid lightweight." I assured her.

"Here they come!" Ino yelled whispered

We hid behind some fishing gear as they approached to busy laughing and talking about some whore named Miki to have ever noticed us. EW I hate men and their disgusting habits.

After they had passed and we could no longer hear them we slowly crept towards the large house. Gatos home was off to the side of the docks right next to the water which worked greatly to our favor because his bedroom window facing south to the water so when we wanted to leave we could just jump out the window into the waters below. Ino and I were master swimmers, we spent a lot of our summers swimming with the other kids in a small cover west of here, we same like the fish.

We came up the the east side of the house where the barrels of food were stacked high enough to climb and get into the window above. I climbed up first and looked in to check to see if the coast was clear. Looking down I could see flour bags below. Good a soft fall. I heard no sounds except the snores of the guard down the hall.

I took my head out and looked down to Ino and nodded saying it was clear. I then jumped down landing softly on the flour bags making not even a sound and then waited for Ino who cam a moment after. We peered around there was a stove to our left, kitchen table in from and to our left was a storage room for food. I could see on the other side of the room an entrance way leading to the hallway.

I put my finger to my lips as I turned to Ino and motioned for her to follow me. We carefully sneaked across the stone floor, we both wore soft fabric on our feet held buy string around out ankles to help make out steps soft as to not alert the guard who probably would not have awakened anyways but better to be safe than sorry.

We got to the entrance and I peered down toward the right and saw Toro. He was knocked out cold booze bottles laying at his feet as he sat on a stool next to the front door leaning against the wall. Stupid.

I motioned for Ino to go ahead and check the living room across from us. She returned and gave a thumbs up. turning to our left was the stairs. We walked slowly up the stairs close to the wall trying to not make any noise. Once we reached the top we both let out our breath that we seemed to be unknowingly holding in. We smiled to each other.

Once again we made our way through the house turning left and heading for the door at the very end of the hall, it was so quiet it was kind of nice with only the moonlight shining in from the window at the end of the hallway to illuminate our path. I always loved it when Ino and I went on our little treasure hunts, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, it gave me a thrill, the fear of being caught or having to get yourself out of a sticky situation, it was always amazing and it was even better with my best friend by my side always looking out for each others backs.

We soon came to end of the hallway in front of the only door on our left side. Ino pulled out 2 bobby pins and started working away at the lock while stood guard listening for any noises in the house. Only creaks and snores could be heard and then the small click as Ino finished her job.

Ino was about to open the door when I quickly grabbed her hand and shook my head. I took a small vile from my pouch that contained grease and opened the door enough to reach the hinges and used a stick to lather it on. As soon as I was satisfied there was enough I opened the door silently.

The room was large, a king sized bed was off to the right of us the large window and planned escape rout was on the wall in front slightly off to the right next to the bed. A dim fireplace was off to the left and in the left corner was a deck and under it was the saf containing our goal.

This time I worked on the lock I was always better with safes than Ino so I always took the lead on this stuff. We made our way to the safe Ino keeping guard while I placed my ear to the safes door, I started tuning the nob.

leeeeeeft, leeeeeft,leeeft, CLICK!

Ok now to the right. Riiiight, Riiiiiiiiight, CLICK!

WOOOT!

Now left again. Leeeeft, CLICK!

I pulled away and whipped the sweat from my brow, and then proceeded to open the safe Ino and I stared with wide eyes the safe was filled with money bags, a box full of gems and rings of silver and... HOLY KAMI IS THAT 2 BRICKS OF GOLD! I think I died of happiness inside and so did Ino.

I grabbed Ino and shook her "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?" I whispered yelled at her.

Ino just shook her head still in a daze.

"We can buy our own home and we can help give the other kids a home too we wont be street rats anymore!"

Ino had tears brimming up and threatening to spill over and a huge grin on her face. Ino whispered "we can have a home"

"yes we can have a home Ino" I replied as I pulled out a large bag and began placing the contents of the safe into it. "Damn this stuff is heavy" I said under my breath lifting the bag over my shoulder and walking to the window and undoing the latch.

I opened the window wide open "Okay Ino lets g-" I stopped and turned as I heard a growl, turning around my eyes widened with fear as I saw a large German Shepard standing in the doorway. Before I could react the animal attacked Ino and grabbed her by the ankle. Ino Screamed and started beating the dogs head with her tiny fists trying to get it to let go.

I had to act fast. I scanned the room looking for something hard. THERE! A letter opener on the bedside table I dropped the bag next to the window and charged at the dog stabbing it. The animal let go of Ino and howled in pain. "INO QUICKLY GET THE BAG AND GO!"

"But Sakura!"

"I said GO! Don't worry I will catch up."

Ino nodded grabbing the heavy bag and jumped from the window I heard a eeeep and then a loud splash. I sighed in relief knowing Ino would be fine.

Ok now my turn I let go of the letter opener and ran for the window and jumped but I never made it to the water. A sudden force pulled me back in and I yelped. I looked up and saw Toro. Oh no.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I OUTA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Toro looked to the safe. "Boss is gonna kill me that was his life and not only that you hurt his prized pet!" Toro kept repeating I'm dead over and over scared out of his wits.

"FUCK! he bellowed he dropped me and then grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of the house. I screamed my skull feeling like it was on fire as he dragged me all the way into town. I could hear the sounds of people getting closer as he dragged me to the brothel where Gato was. He opened the door and threw me down on the ground.

I feel on my hands and knees, my hair covering my face as I looked up to see that fat pig Gato sitting in a chair with some stupid whore fawning over him.

"Whats this little thing doing here?" he asked"And why are you not at my house guarding it!"

"I'm sorry sir but this little shit and one of her little friends broke in." Toro's face looked pained as he said the next sentence "they stole all your money and, and, and"

"WELL SPIT IT OUT BOY!" Gato Yelled standing up now

"I'm sorry boss the other one got away with everything"

Gatos face looked like he was constipated I almost burst out laughing but knew better. He looks like a tomato. Gato strode over to me in his pudgy wattle like way and kicked me hard in the gut, I tried to scream but he kicked all the air out of me. He was about to kick me again when we heard a cannon fire. Everyone froze and then in minute we heard screams and people running everyone int he building ran to windows to look outside and see what was happening and I took this chance to escape out the back.

Once in the ally I made my way to the main street, The town was on a hill and the main road went straight to the docks with a great view of the ocean. All I could see where ships, big ships with sails as dark as the night and upon their sail was a giant white slug the symbol for the most feared women of all time. Lady Tsunade the leader of all the pirates. I bolted down to the water right towards them dodging the frantic people and guards.

Ino is down there I need to find her. I got closer and then headed off towards the path to the Gatos house I knew she would be waiting for me. As I got closer I saw her step out from behind a tree when she noticed me running towards the house.

"YOU'RE OK!" She cried as she tackled me.

I giggled "yep! I will always find you remember that!"

I quickly turned to look at the town, I could see smoke rising into the night sky and glow of fire from buildings. "We must go Ino, I know we had plans but we cant stay here anymore this town is evil"

"what do think we should do, where do we go from here?" she asked worried."

I looked back to her with determination in my eyes and a big grin "we become pirates!"


End file.
